Pulling on compression stockings, whether with an open or closed toe, usually causes considerable difficulties. Because of the powerful gripping effect of the stockings, especially in the foot area, which is basically desirable, it is in practice only possible to “roll” the stockings up after they have first been turned “inside out”. This process is extremely laborious.
One known possibility is to use understockings to help them slide on. These understockings possess the disadvantage, however, that they have to be removed again after the compression stockings have been put on, so that their use is a priori only possible in the case of compression stockings with an open toe.
In addition, aids for pulling on stockings are known from FR-A-2 501 492 or FR-A-2 315 235, for example. These aids, too, are generally awkward and laborious to handle, however, especially if the mobility of the foot is restricted, so that it can only be partially stretched.
The problem of the invention is to provide an aid for pulling on stockings, especially compression stockings, which makes the action of pulling on the stockings easier, particularly if the mobility of the foot is reduced.